


A Guide to Combating Magic  By Uther Pendragon

by kripkeisgod



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kripkeisgod/pseuds/kripkeisgod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I, Uther Pendragon, King of Camelot, present to you, a loyal Ally in the fight against magic, this guide. May you read it and put it's teachings to practice, so that our glorious lands will be free of the vile taint of magic. -Co-Written by The Owl Mage-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Kripkeisgod A/N: Hi, so this is a sort-of loose companion piece to The Owl Mage's amazing Guide to being a Successful Sorceress which you can read over on ff.net. As well as being a companion to her fic this guide is also co-written by the Mage herself! The following introduction is solely her work and I claim no credit for it. The first chapter is mine and we'll continue to alternate writing chaps until the end of the fic. I really hope you enjoy it and remember that any and all feedback is greatly appreciated! 
> 
> Now just before we finally let you get on with our fic here's a word from my awesome co-author. 
> 
> The Owl Mage A/N: Thank you, my amazing co-writer. Hello People of Sites I am not a member of. As mentioned, this Guide is the companion of The Guide to being a Successful Sorceress but you don't have to read that one to understand this Fic. When I mentioned this idea to Krip she begged to co-write it and then also post it on here. I really hope you enjoy this. Updating will be erratic as it depends on when we can find time to write. Have fun. -Mage- 
> 
> Disclaimer: Neither Kripkeisgod or The Owl Mage own Merlin. If we did we would ban Gwaine from wearing shirts, stop Arthur from getting knocked out, and give Morgana a fluffy white cat to finish off the cliché.

I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that this guide be published so that the methods that have lead to over twenty years of peace against the evils of magic may be applied by my son and his descendants when they are King. These methods have been tried and tested, during the Great Purge and today, and have been proven to be successful.

Magic is an infectious disease that infects all but the strongest and stoutest of hearts, and it causes me grief to know that many innocent citizens fall to this illness and emerge as evil heartless monsters. It is my hope that this guide will help my fellow monarchs to cure the lands from this canker and help prevent infection of any more people.

In addition, I have also sent copies of this guide to my allies and brother Kings, so they too can purge magic from their lands and build their kingdoms following the same shining glorious example as Camelot.

It is my hope that the Five Kingdoms will unite to destroy this threat.

Uther Pendragon

King of Camelot.


	2. Souvenirs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kripkeisgod A/N: O.k so I did actually write this chapter! Yay! Now this chap turned out a little longer than expected but hopefully you'll like it anyway so enjoy and remember that any and all feedback would be much appreciated. :)
> 
> The Owl Mage A/N: Hello. As my dear friend said, she wrote this chap and I have got to say, I couldn't stop laughing. Although the length makes me feel inferior, but then again Krip always did manage to turn out huge essays overnight when we were in school together (that's right she's been tormenting me for YEARS) 
> 
> Warnings: Slight Spoilers for S01EP11, S02EP01, S02EP11 and S02EP13. Also very vague spoilers with the Dragon

One of the most important things to remember in the fight against magic is power. Yes sorcery is powerful in itself, which is why it is so imperative that this evil is swept from the land. However magic is not the only kind of power out there and it is vital that you make this known to those vile creatures and any who aspire to be like them. Sorcerers underestimate the sheer wealth of power status and entitlement can bring and it is through this that you can and must show yourself to have the upper-hand against them. A show of power against magic is a necessity and the best way to do this is by keeping a souvenir of magical origin. This is without a doubt the most effective way to prove to any would-be magical attackers that you can and will conquer them!

The prize does not have to be anything too extravagant, you could start perhaps with the horn of a unicorn - killing an innocent and defenceless creature is a sure fire way of asserting your dominance over the enemy, and don't let the animal's seemingly pure natural beauty dissuade you from your goal, no matter how pretty they may be unicorns are born of magic and therefore it is your duty to eradicate them from the from the land like the impure scourge they are. So as you can see a unicorn's horn is a not-too-difficult to acquire, but still suitably impressive start to your very own magical souvenir collection. Now of course there is a rumour attached to the unicorn myth that killing one brings about a terrible curse – but you shouldn't let yourselves become concerned with such nonsense, I mean really – killing a magical creature brings about a magical curse? That's utterly ridiculous - any curse-like phenomenon's that may appear after the death of your unicorn are clearly the result of some other external influence . . . In fact I give you my word that the only thing you have to worry about in securing your unicorn horn is its tenancy to disappear – come to think of it I haven't seen that unicorn horn ever since Arthur spontaneously left for the woods with that bumbling manservant of his a few weeks ago . . . perhaps I should ask if they've seen it anywhere . . .

Of course if you are just starting out in your campaign against magic and are still a little squeamish about killing or shedding blood . . . get over it, those pyre's are not going to build themselves and believe me you're going to find frequent use for them throughout you fight against sorcery. However if you wish to work your way up to following the more gruesome but necessary aspects of this guide then there are ways of showing your superiority without the need to kill anything to gain your trophy. For instance – crystals. Sorcerer's are fascinated with crystals, so much so that I'm sure that in their spare time all they do is inhabit caves or shrines of them. Now for the life of me I have no idea what they think these crystals do or indeed what they use them for but whatever it is, it's clearly nefarious and so taking one of their most valued crystals is a fantastic way of both stopping whatever they planned to do with it and showing to those animals that you are the one with the true power. Once acquired simply lock said crystal in the vaults and bask in the glow of your accomplishment after all, who would dare raid Camelot's unguarded, low-security vaults? No-one, the whole thing is as perfectly safe as opening the 'cursed' tomb of a long-dead sorcerer king, because as we've established – curses are not to be taken seriously . . . half of them are just made up to scare you anyway . . .

Finally, for the really intrepid warriors against the dark arts, you may find unicorn horns or crystals too easy a target or feel that they do not send out enough of a message – for you my advice would be to find a live and powerful souvenir to showcase your strength . . . say, the last dragon for example. Imagine the fear you will be able to strike into the hearts of sorcerer's when they find you have managed to imprison the last of the beastly creatures of magic they so revere. Now, you will need a dragonlord in order to accomplish this but that's simple enough to obtain – just tell them you will spare their life in exchange for chaining the creature in magical bonds within you castle (in the caves underneath it obviously, dragons are quite large in size and simply wouldn't fit anywhere else – so please remember to be sensible about location) and as soon as the deed is done send armed guards out to hunt down and kill the dragonlord . . . after-all anyone who can control a dragon clearly has some use of magic and so must be destroyed!

So there you have it, if you want to prove to all magic users just who is in charge then souvenirs is the way to go . . . and in regards to the capture of dragons, don't worry, it's perfectly safe – it's not as if it could ever break free and destroy the city . . .


	3. Proof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Krip A/N: This fantastic chapter was written by the Mage so I claim no credit for it other than the fact I corrected a few typos. I loved it and I hope you will too – the next chapter will be up as soon as I find the time to write it, but bare in mind I am working on two other fics so it may take a few days. :)
> 
> Mage A/N: Hello my allies in the fight against magic, I, Mage, present to you the next chapter in this most humble of guides. Whilst not as long as my dear Krip's chapter, I sincerely hope you enjoy it just as much. 
> 
> Warnings: Slight spoilers for S01EP03 S02EP07, S03EP02 and S03EP10

One of the most important things to remember is that sorcerers are prideful. It is one of their worst traits, the absolute worst being that they practice spells or enchantments; they will not admit they are wrong and enjoy bragging to the unfortunate victims, such as myself, of their evil. It is my belief that these vile beings get some kind of sick pleasure out of knowing that they were the one to cause such chaos.

It is because of this, we know that any evidence of witchcraft found on a person or in there home is undeniable proof that said person is an enchanter. No matter if the evidence, such as a magic bracelet that has seemingly no magical properties bar what a witch hunter who gets paid per capture tells you it has, is found on your most loyal, trustworthy friend. Do not soften your heart; allowing old ties to blind your judgement is how those who have been corrupted manage to escape and spread their evil to others.

The pride of the sorcerer is how you can be sure the accused is actually guilty. It is inconceivable to believe that a sorcerer would frame an innocent. It is practically unheard of, and thus not a technique any aspiring witch hunter needs to worry about.

I, myself, have seen how pride has led a sorcerer to come forth and admit his crimes, during an embarrassing incident involving my son falling in 'lust' with a poor, low ranking serving girl, who herself had been accused of witchcraft. Said serving girl was only let off as my loyal physician found a witch's mark on the tools of the enchantment, more proof of a sorcerer's pride. During the lust incident, an aged, obviously senile, twisted old man named Dragoon ... the great? ... Obviously named by equally deranged parents, stepped forth and claimed that the poultices found in the bed of my son was _his_ doing, not the maids. I have no doubt in my mind that if the girl had not been accused then the old man would have never revealed himself and been caught by my son.

There is only one incidence I can think of where an innocent was framed. The mentally afflicted manservant of my son, Prince Arthur, was falsely accused of owning and studying from a book of sorcery. However as it was a magical creature, namely a goblin, that was possessing the accuser, the boy's guardian and my Loyal friend Gaius, instead of a sorcerer we can safely assume that this event is unique to Goblins and Sorcerers would never think to frame someone - and of course the fraudulent witch finder Aredian was no sorcerer, so it's perfectly logical for him to frame someone ... although I do wonder where that frog came from...


	4. A Willingness To Die

**A Willingness to Die**

  
One thing that is vital to note about sorcerer's is that no matter how powerful, or menacing they may seem, they all have an ingrained death-wish. They want to be defeated, so how can you not take the golden opportunity they offer to rid yourselves of them once and for all. You see, deep down, under all their, evil scheming ways, sorcerer's know that they are doing wrong. They know that they are abominations of the worst kind and they know that for all their schemes and evil plans, in the end they must be purged. In the end they want to be purged.  
  
It is because of this basic understanding of their own wretchedness that you can trust that once you have foiled a sorcerer's nefarious plan and captured them, they will not attempt any form of escape or try anything to save their own worthless lives. After the capture of a sorcerer is complete, their own neurotic, suicidal mind-set makes the rest of your work very easy. Simply lock the sorcerer in a flimsy-looking, unguarded cell to await execution – after all, no trial is necessary in the case of an enchanter, if there is found to be any link, no matte how tenuous or absurd between the suspect and magic, the sentence is always death. After-all if you're king, you have far too many other important things to be doing than wasting your time searching for real evidence to ensure that you are not blindly killing an innocent person – which would never happen, for as king, your judgement is sound and utterly infallible. If you believe a person to be working with magic based on almost no evidence then they are . . . and anyone who questions your judgement is probably an enchanter themselves . . .  
  
Now many people have asked me (and I’m sure you'll encounter the same) that if these magicians are really so powerful and so evil as to want to stop at nothing to destroy Camelot then why would they allow themselves be captured? Why, if they had the power to free themselves, would they remain captive in the dungeons? Why would they not simply blow the doors off the cells to escape if they were able to?   
Well, first of all, sorcerer's do not 'allow' themselves to be captured, that is all down the fine work of Camelot's army who are naturally highly trained in defeating magical threats of all kinds . . . I mean really a sorcerer letting themselves be caught? What an preposterous idea.   
However, in light of the great skill my soldiers show in taking down these highly powerful and dangerous threats, I must confess, even I, at first was . . .  confused by the majority of enchanter's docile acceptance of their fate at the hands of Camelot. I had expected more resistance – at first I had my highly-trained and eagle-focused guards posted around the cells of the imprisoned – after all if the sorcerer tried anything with them around then the guards were sure to spot it, it's not as if they're incredibly easy to distract or anything, they're Camelot guards not pawns . . . but it soon became clear to me that the guards were in fact not necessary. The prisoner’s seemed to give up the fight once in the cell. At one point I did wonder whether the cells themselves could hold some power over the use of magic . . . but that would require magic in itself and so the idea was quickly dismissed, thus I finally came to my starting conclusion that a sorcerer will fight in the name of evil and injustice but once captured they give in to their fate willingly, knowing that it is one they deserve, it is the only reasonable explanation, for after all, we all know that the prisoners sentenced are in fact all sorcerer's, so it is inconceivable that they could just _not_ possess the power to save themselves from certain death . . .   
  
Enchanter's do not falter in their acceptance either for, as submissive to their fate as they are in the cells, they are also willing to face up the consequences of their actions on the pyre or chopping-block. It is because of this overwhelming acceptance that when the time comes for the execution of these powerful but vile specimens all that is needed to ensure the walk to the courtyard goes off without a hitch is a few well-placed, focused guards, like the ones mentioned earlier – after all it's not as if the sorcerer would ever decide to make a last-ditch break for freedom by say blowing up the pyre or anything ridiculous like that . . .   
  
But enough from me, for now at least, I need to oversee the execution of another enchanter. You remember how I last told you of the strange old sorcerer that had enchanted my son into lusting after a common serving-girl? Dragon or Dragoon, Drag-something, today is the day he will pay for his crimes and pay he will! As always, I'm sure, everything will go exactly to plan . . .


	5. A Description of a Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mage: Hello people of Ao3. First of all, I am sorry for the delay. Whilst this is no excuse, this week has been busy, what with interviews and illness.
> 
> And now, the award for the most craziest author beginning with the letter K goes to... KRIPKEISGOD.
> 
> Kripkeisgod: Hi! I would also like to thank everyone who actually reads this for their support of the fic! It really means a lot! I'm half-asleep as I write this and I can't really think of anything else to bore you with so I'll just let you get on with reading the new chapter written by the Mage. Enjoy! :)

**A Description of a Magician**

 

It has come to my attention that sorcerers tend to have a certain set of characteristics. It is paramount that you be suspicious of anyone who has any number of the following traits . . .

The first trait of a sorcerer is gender. The majority of magic users are female; in fact in their twisted version of a religion, it is the women who hold the positions of power. As we, respected Kings and great warriors, all know, women are too weak of heart and body to rule successfully, so this is proof that magic whittles away a man's strength for as they loose their soul, they also loose their ability to be great rulers. But you must be wary, for whilst it is mainly females who bare magic's curse, there are rare male sorcerers, born from a weakness of will.

The second trait is that sorcerers are poor. As it is impossible for a lowly sorcerer to be of Nobel blood (as previously stated Nobility are too intellectual to fall into the traps of magic) be suspicious of all peasants and servants of your kingdom. In fact, when a peasants accuses a Monarch witch craft, you can either believe that said lowly born is simply jealous or a in fact sorcerer trying to vainly hide their own tracks. If there is obvious magic afoot, you MUST assume the latter. Brother Kings and Rulers would never condone the use of sorcery, so it must logically be the peasant.

Next remember, Sorcerers are crafty. They will use any means to spread their disease. However, we must remember that crafty does not mean stability of the mind. Sorcerers are also insane; it is the only explanation for their desire to cause misery. But be wary, even I, the great Uther Pendragon, have been fooled between true insanity (as displayed by the recently caught ... Dragoon the great? And let it be known that he was 'released' as a training exercise for the new guards. He did NOT escape!) and idiocy (for an example see my son's manservant ... what's his name again? Martin? Melvin? Right, Merlin).

To help you, future warriors against Magic, I have composed a list made up of random citizens of Camelot, known Sorcerers and other members of our fine lands and have explained why they are or are not guilty of the act of enchantment.

First, the daughter of my heart, Morgana. While she is a rebellious and strong spirited woman, this noble woman is too kind and caring to have a black heart. It breaks my heart when I think of what happened to her during that awful year she was missing after the dragon was defeated and it is my belief that she suffered at the hands of magic as her protests against the executions have dwindled. A woman who has suffered as my dear ward has would never turn to magic.

It is unfair to say that all magic users are irredeemable. My dear friend, Gaius, was once a magic user, a healer, which while still evil, is the least so of the darker arts. When I gave him clemency at the start of the great purge, he was quick to renounce the old religion and has since become a strong and trusted ally against Magic.

Further evidence of the loyalty of my physician is shown through his ward. Whilst the boy, Merlin, is idiotic, clumsy, insolent, lazy, forgetful, has taken up residence multiple times in both the cells and the stocks and at times I wonder why he is still my son's servant when he should not be trusted with a sock, he has learnt well under his guardian and has taken great steps in the fight against magic. Also, whilst at times I do have doubts about the young man, I quickly realise that if a sorcerer was placed in the position of manservant to the prince, he would strike (ineffectively) as soon as they were alone, not serve loyally for four years.

In a separate land, there is my fellow King Alined. Like all rulers, he is a man of noble standing and blood, and thus would never condone magic of any kind, not even love potions. Why, at the meeting of the five Kingdoms, Alined was one of the most vocal against magic. To even think that such a man would consort with magic is a treasonable offence punishable by death.

An excellent example of what a Witch is Nimueh. This evil creature prays on your hopes and dreams and twists them so you lose everything. She is manipulative and sadistic. She is also very vain, using enchantments to halt the flow of time and keep her beauty, possibly to seduce innocent men into doing her bidding. Further proof of her magic is her dress (or more like rags); she cares little of the state of her clothing, knowing she can fix them with a mere thought. Although why she doesn't is beyond me.

Another prime example of a Sorcerer is Morgause. This woman is highly dangerous and bold, daring to disguise herself as a knight and use her black arts to defeat my son after challenging him to a most sacred fight. This vile-hearted wretch was also responsible for the kidnapping of my daugh... erm ward. She must be punished!

Finally there is Morgana's maid Gwen. Many times in the past, this peasant has been accused of witchcraft, yet mysteriously evidence or a sorcerer comes forth to prove it wasn't her. I am firmly under the belief that this girl has the entirety of Camelot under a spell. The only reason she has not been cleansed by fire is that I fear my son and ward will act rashly in her defence unless I have absolute proof of her guilt. But then, as they say keep your enemies close . . . and one day I will catch her out . . .


	6. 'Love' Spells and True Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kripkeisgod: A Longer than usual Chapter written by me. :)
> 
> Spoilers: S03EP10, S02EP10, S0107, S01EP03, and seeing how it is set during these episodes S02EP05&06 (well, I did take a few liberties with the timeline . . .)

** 'Love' Spells and True Love **

****

A few entries back in this glorious and vital guide I briefly mentioned a particularly embarrassing incident that befell my son Prince Arthur. This incident was of course the lust spell placed on him by that crazy old sorcerer, Drag . . . something - was it Dragoon or Dragon? (who once again certainly did not escape! I know exactly where he is, I'm just . . . Monitoring him from afar to . . . gather some vital information about the habits of less dangerous magicians . . . . Yes, that's all . . .). This lust spell such as it was caused my son, the heir to the throne of Camelot, to believe temporarily that he had 'fallen' for a mere serving girl (who I'm still certain is not as entirely innocent as she seems - I swear the day one scrap of solid evidence comes forward against her . . . )

Now, the reason I continue to refer to this event as a 'lust' spell is because that is precisely what it was. You see, these vile, wretched sorcerers allow their pride and self-inflated egos get the better of them, just because they can perform a few magic tricks (which admittedly can be seen as fairly impressive to some - but that's besides the point.) they believe they can control that which is not theirs to control. Of course there are some magic users who are more 'powerful' than others just as there are some warriors stronger than others but even these more formidable sorcerers have a tendency to be led astray by their own sense of hubris. The evil in their veins corrupts their minds - they call them 'love' spells and they genuinely believe that is what they are - these animals are so boastful they actually believe they can effect and change real feeling. Well fear not brave soldiers for I am here to tell you that this is entirely untrue. Do not let yourself believe that a magician can change the true direction your heart lies in for this assumption is utterly false. A sorcerer may believe that they can inspire true feelings of love in a person, that they can permanently manipulate an innocent's heart to their own gain but in reality all the feelings their spells provide are mere illusions. Listen well and heed the truth of my words . . . Believe me I've had much more experience than I would like with sorcerers and their infantile lust potions to know that they never last and they never truly work . . .

Being as I am, in a position of tremendous power it is only natural that the more greedy and less vengeful users of magic should try everything in their ability to obtain the power I possess. Unfortunately it would seem that the most popular and in their minds easier root to take is that of my son. Now as . . . satisfied as I am with Arthur's instincts and ability to defend both himself and Camelot when the need arises, even I have to admit that the boy does have a tendency to inadvertently allow himself be drugged and/or rendered unconscious . . . Frequently. This is understandably inconvenient at the best of times, but even more so when the drugging or unconsciousness is used as part of a sorcerer's plan to . . . Effect him for a longer period of time. No less than three times in the past few years has my son come under enchantments designed to sway his feelings and each of these times, after suffering through some embarrassing declarations of false feelings, Arthur has overcome his ensorcelled state rendering the enchanters plan a failure.

One such instance is particularly memorable to me because on that occasion Arthur's misguided 'feelings' very nearly brought about a war! During peace talks no less! I am of course referring to the time when Arthur was spelled to outwardly appear to love the . . . Enchanting Lady Viviane. To this day I have no idea of the sorcerer who cast that particular spell (after all Viviane is clearly far too air-headed to think of sorcery, plus she's a noble and as I've already stated nobility does not dabble in such arts - unless it's merely for show such as the trickler that was brought to Camelot for our entertainment). Nor do I know how Arthur managed to free himself of it - all I do know is that Arthur's behavior those few days was . . . Mortifying to say the least.

Although I do not know how Arthur managed to un-ensnare himself from his 'affections' for Lady Vivian it would seem that one method of dispelling the lust curse is through . . . physical trauma - as evidenced during another attempt to win Arthur's heart through impure methods. On this occasion the object off the curse and no-doubt the perpetrator of it was a girl called Sophie? Sophia? She and her father claimed to be nobility but I had never seen the charlatans before and doubtful ever will again - if I do it'll be through the flames of a pyre. Though I know not how such a thing were possible it would seem that Arthur's mostly-useless-excuse of a manservant followed his prince when he planned to elope with his enchanter, somehow he managed to knock Arthur unconscious which apparently broke the spell as he was back to his usual self when he awoke (to allow Arthur some sense of pride over the incident I pretend to him that I was not stood outside his chamber door while the boy and Gauis explained the events that broke the curse to him - after the embarrassment of realizing what he almost did whilst under the influence of magic it is only fair that I keep that much to myself.) How that peasant managed to knock a warrior prince out cold will always be a mystery to me though . . . Perhaps he's stronger than he looks . . .

There is one other occasion that troubles me. The case of Arthur's 'lust' over the serving girl Gwen. Although that appeared to be caused by the old, senile, sorcerer something about her is highly suspicious . . . Whatever her true plans are I am in no doubt they are nefarious, after all Arthur was not the only one to fall victim too her . . . charms. I recall an instance when she had lured the bumbling manservant into her trap, he even attempted to save the witch by confessing to enchantments himself! As if such an idiotic excuse for a boy could ever possess magic! It just goes to show the cunning of the girl that she bewitched him so, probably in an attempt to get close to Arthur. I do not trust her and yet I cannot accuse her - Morgana seems so attached to her that I fear what she would do should I sentence her maid without solid reason. No, I'll bide my time - she'll slip up eventually and this time she won't be able to weasel her way out of it!

I have now given you several examples of how sorcerers can manage to falsify the initial symptoms of love but not the emotion itself. True love cannot be replicated by any magic - take my word for this friends, I know because the utter warmth and adoration I feel for my beautiful new queen is too pure to be replicated by such a scourge as sorcery! The love me and my precious Katrina share is unparallel and untamable. Although I do sense that perhaps some citizens and even those close to me such as Gauis and my own son disapprove of our union. I'm not sure whether this stirs greater sadness or angered disappointment in me, I understand that change after so long is difficult but they needn't take things so far! I swear if one more person calls my wife a troll . . .

****

****


End file.
